The folding puzzle is a toy that has some numbers or colors painted on panels in irregular order thereof, consumers can fold or flip the puzzle to make the numbers or colors in regular order, which can boost the brainpower, and have more fun. But the most folding puzzle are not applied in other purpose, so that the function of the folding puzzle is single.
The present invention provides a magnetic sticker with folding puzzle panels that is not only can be attached on the fridge or other metallic surfaces, but also can be folded into different shapes to show a variety of images, colors, or photos, which is not only interesting and entertaining effect but also useful.